


What Wise Men Ignore, Fools See

by theloststarphounix



Series: Bunnicula: Memoirs From the Orlock Apartment [3]
Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon), Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Oneshot, Possibly Unrequited Love, a for effort, foot meet mouth, he's not dumb, just more of a go with the flow dude, observate Harold, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloststarphounix/pseuds/theloststarphounix
Summary: Harold isn't a brainiac, he knows this. But he's not an idiot. Sometimes things seem that they're complicated than they actually are.Or, Harold observes and then tries to enlighten.
Series: Bunnicula: Memoirs From the Orlock Apartment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	What Wise Men Ignore, Fools See

Harold wasn’t dumb.

Granted, he wasn’t as smart as Chester, but he wasn’t by any means stupid. So what if he mixed up euphemisms or didn’t know how to even spell euphemisms. Harold was smart in the ways that counted.

Like the times when Mina was down and just needed someone to vent to. Or that when Aunt Mildred visited, it meant that he was staying out in the backyard until further. Or that scary creepy dummy that was controlling that lady. 

So what if the mutt wasn’t book smart or even street smart, Harold had intuition and empathy. He didn’t need to know how to count past ten, when he could probably just bumble his way out of trouble. It always worked out in the end.

And right now, his intuition was ringing like a bell. If he was honest, they had been going off for quite awhile now.

The three of them were in the living room, enjoying a monster free night. Harold was a bit sad that they didn’t have some kid of fantastical adventure to go on, but he had to admit that it was nice to have a night off. The TV was on and some kind of documentary was playing.He didn’t know what it was about, he was zoning out.

Chester was sitting next to him, engrossed with what was going on the screen. And snuggled right between them on the couch was Bunnicula, laying on his stomach, legs swinging in the air as he hummed quietly under his breath. The sound of the narrator's voice droned on and filled the living room, interrupting the silence of the night. It had been his turn that night to pick and the two other pets didn’t really put too much of a fight for it. 

The night was still young and Mina was asleep - ample time to change it to something more entertaining. 

As the documentary continued, Harold’s mind and eyes began to wonder. He took notice of the clock chiming the late hour, of the dwindling sound of traffic outside their home and the tiny flickering lights of fireflies as they lazily drifted passed the windows. 

Eyes wandering to the other side of the couch, he saw that Bunnicula too, wasn’t paying attention to the tv.

The rabbit was still humming, a small, quiet tune that made something in the dog tug slightly before fading away. It must’ve been a song from Bunnicula’s time in Europe - perhaps even his old home. Bunnicula would sometimes hum or sing these songs and every time the hound wondered what the vampire must feel when he does. 

Sometimes, he would smell sad when he sung them, quiet as if not to disturb them or alone in his crypt. He could still hear him, but the dog figured these were more private moments when the rabbit wanted alone time. This time seemed different, Bunnicula almost appeared to not have noticed that he was doing it. Harold didn’t know, but the tune was soothing and he found himself tapping his tail slightly in rhythm. During his silent contemplation, Bunnicula had got up and moved closer to Chester.

Harold tilted his head. There went his intuition again, flaring up like the heartburn he got after eating too many peppers. Looking at the two, he couldn’t help but notice how cozy they seemed. Chester was calm, body lax and eyes half lidded as though he were tired, but too invested in the documentary to consider sleeping. 

The rabbit had shifted to sit fully on the couch, splaying his back legs out as he sunk into the plush cushion. At some point, he had grabbed onto Chester’s tail and began to gently card his paw up and down the length in a gentle caress. The cat, too engrossed with what was going on on the screen, didn’t seem to notice. 

Chester’s paw would twitch every now and again, inching closer to the rabbit as though on its own accord, until it finally rested on the other’s paw that wasn’t running up and down the length of his tail. Chester began to rub the white paw - Harold guessed that the other didn’t even know he was doing it.

A low rumble, not quite a purr, filled the room and his tail twitched and brushed up against the other's touch. Bunnicula had a genuine smile on his face as he looked over at the cat with soft eyes.

Harold wondered if Chester even knew how Bunnicula looked at him sometimes - probably not considering the siamese wasn’t the best at observation. He was good at reaction and coming up with plans to save the day….kinda. Chester never took the time to actually enjoy what life threw at him. He liked order and Harold always assumed that it was sort of a cat thing - if they didn’t create the chaos then it wasn’t welcomed.

But Bunnicula seemed to make the other embrace the chaos, if only in little doses. Little by little, the cat became a bit less rigid and more malleable - more forgiving in the distribution in his order. Chester probably saw it that way, but Bunnicula really brought out the playful side in him that the dog hadn’t seen since they were babies.

A loud jungle from the tv snapped Harold from his musings and he looked up to see the credits roll by a still shot of some kind of forest. It was like the music broke the spell they were under. Chester straightened up, letting Bunnicula’s paw go to stretch his arms up over his head. Bunnicula had moved away from Chester, but he still had a paw on the other's beige tail.

“That was an amazing broadcast. What did you guys think?” Chester asked as he turned to the two.

Harold shrugged. He honestly didn’t pay attention, it was kinda boring. Bunnicula, however, said something that made the dog’s ears perk and twitch.

“Bunnicula says that he thought the subject of super nova’s was pretty cool, but the concept of it wasn’t as interesting as seeing the simulations where it exploded.” Harold pouted. 

He wished he paid enough attention to have seen it.

Chester huffed, but it was more of a warm, amused noise than the usual dismissive ones. “I figured you’d enjoy that, Carrotsucker,” he rubbed the rabbit’s ear and smiled softly when Bunnicula purred and leaned into it. “Well! Thanks for letting me watch the special in peace, guys. As a reward, why don’t I make some popcorn while you two pick the next movie?”

At the vigorous exclamations of agreement, Chester hopped off the sofa and made his way to the kitchen. Harold grabbed the remote, giddy to finally watch something more fun, when a thought made him pause, digit hovering over the button. Turning to Bunnicula, he instructed the rabbit to find something for them all to watch while he helped Chester in the kitchen.

Bunnicula gave him a funny look, but had shrugged and took the remote from him, warning him about not trying to eat all the popcorn. The brown dog left the living room to find Chester by the kitchen isle, the microwave beeping as he set a large bowl on the counter. A bag was already laid out next to it, so the dog figured that he put it in a second bag.

“Hey Chester? I have a question.”

“No Harold, you can’t have any popcorn until the rest of us had some.” Chester grabbed the bag from the microwave and began to pour the contents into the bowl.

“Oh, I know I’ll get my share,” the dog huffed, shaking his head fondly. “I just wanted to know when you’ll tell Bunnicula that you like him.”

Popcorn exploded and flew into the air as Chester ripped the bag open. At the sight of popcorn on the ground, Harold came forward to happily gulp them down by the mouthful. He took some notice of the cat's reaction - of his tense body and raised fur and aggravated tail swishing. Deciding the other needed a moment - and because he was hungry- he decided to concentrate on the fallen popcorn.

After a moment, the other seemed to gather himself.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Harold.” Chester went to scoop the stray popcorn that fell on the kitchen isle into the bowl and went to grab the second bag, this time slowly opening it.

Harold looked up from his munching, talking around his mouth full of treats. “Come on Chester. I mean...You two were pretty cozy on the couch earlier-”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Slamming the bowl down and making more popcorn fall to the floor, Chester glared at Harold, ears tinted a reddish hue as he looked away from the dog. “Bunnicula and I are just...finally starting to become friends. I mean, come on Harold! Bunnicula is an immortal vampire, who’s seen and probably done more things than we can think of! He’s probably been with the most amazing partners and seen things that no one has seen since. It’s not like he would find anything attractive about me. I’m just boring, unimportant and mortal.”

Eyes growing wide, Harold silently watched as the siamese filled the bowl up and stalked out the kitchen. He didn’t try to stop him, to reassure the cat because he could feel like the other wouldn’t appreciate it right now. Instead, he slowly followed after Chester and obediently sat where the other pointed, right in between the two.

Bunnicula had sense something was wrong before they even got to the couch. He looked from Harold to Chester and back again, frowning in concern as he asked the dog if something was wrong. When the cat just ignored him and made the dog sit between them, the vampire’s frown deepened and he narrowed his eyes as the cat shoved the bowl into Harold’s paw.

“What are we watching?” Chester asked, voice dull and void of any warmth that was there before. He wasn’t looking at either of them, eyes trained onto the tv with a stubbornness that could rival a goat.

If looks could harm, Harold figured that he would be a twitching, gasping mess on the floor with the way Bunnicula burned holes into the side of his head. Letting out a sigh, the dog began to stuff popcorn into his mouth.

He had the feeling that he was really in the doghouse now.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! Yay
> 
> Lol but seriously, I had the thought that what if Harold was a bit more...insightful? Like he seems to be a bit more attuned with the world and spews out random information and exposition for the show but I feel like he's smarter than the show demonstrates....at least a very tiny bit. It seems that, with the original books, Harold is VERY smart and I feel like the cartoon version, though different with different elements, should have SOME of that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one!


End file.
